The Cheaters
by Uchiha Kiki
Summary: Kari is cheating on her boyfriend,Naruto,for Shikamaru.But what happens when Ino sees?And then Ino makes a wrong turn to her house.And when Kari finds out were she is going.Kari finds out that Ino is hanging out with Naruto...


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…or no one would be cheating on each other. Hehe!**

**Rated M, because people kiss.**

**Song is Rhianna-Unfaithful.**

**No flames pretty please!**

**Enjoy…**

Story of my life   
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company 

He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with   
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

Kari rested her head on her green plush pillow. She couldn't think straight anymore. She walked into the living room. And there he was, the twelve year old, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked at Kari.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Hi. I'm going out." Kari said.

"Where?"

"I'm just going out with the girls." Naruto walked up to Kari and pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Kari opened the door and walked outside.

As everyone should know, she wasn't going to hang out with her friends. She did feel like a murder. She was practically killing him from the inside. Kari knew she should stop seeing him, but she couldn't.

Kari walked to the ramen shop that her and Naruto usually goes to.

"Hey." Ayumi said cheerful.

"Hi." Kari said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am suppose to meet Shikamaru in a little bit." (I know Ino has him…but who cares! Lets just say he is cheating on Ino too. He he! God Kari is evil!)

"You guys are still going out?"

"Yeah."

"But what about that Naruto guy?"

"Shut up."

"Stop being a bitch and break up with one of them!"

"You're the bitch!"

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone, get away from here!"

Kari did what she was told. She was suppose to met Shikamaru ten minutes ago.

When she met Shikamaru he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Shikamaru said after they parted.

"Hi." Kari said back.

"So…"

"What?"

"…"

"What's wrong with you." Shikamaru was staring at something behind Kari. Kari turned around to see who it was. It was Ino.

"Hey Ino." Kari said cheerfully.

"So…how long as this going on?" Ino asked. There was an angry tone in her voice.

"Ino, just listen to me-" Shikamaru tried to explain but Ino cut him off.

"No! Don't say anything! Kari…how long was this going on?"

"A month." Kari answered truthfully, "But I didn't know…"

"Well at least you answer truthfully unlike someone I know."

"Ino, listen…" Shikamaru tried to explain…yet again…but then Kari cut him off.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just…"

"Bye Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. She ran off.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Kari said sadly.

"I just have to go." Shikamaru said back.

"But-" Before Shikamaru ran off, Kari grabbed his right hand. Then pulled him closer to her. She kissed him passionately on the lips. Once they parted Shikamaru just stared at her.

"Leave!" Kari yelled. Shikamaru left. Kari walked back to the ramen shop. To her surprise Ino was there.

"Its you." Ayumi said rudely.

"Listen…I am really sorry." Kari said.

"Okay. I will forgive you."

"What are you guys fighting about?" Ino asked. Than she had some of her ramen.

"Well Ayumi called me a bitch." Kari said.

"Then I called her a bitch back. But mostly the rest is a long story." Ayumi said.

"Then make it short." Ino pleaded.

"No thanks. I don't want to go back to that memory. The good part is that its over."

Kari smiled at that. Ayumi was her good friend and even if she is seriously mad at her, she would always keep a secret. Ayumi smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Ino." Kari said sadly.

"Its over." Ino said.

"Still…sorry…"

"That's enough." Ayumi said.

"I'm going." Ino said.

"Why? You just got here."

"I know, but I have to meet someone."

"But what about the gossip for the day?" Kari asked.

"Kari is going out with Shikamaru."

"Do you have another one?"

"Oh yeah, I saw Lee and Sakura making out." Ayumi and Kari started laughing.

"Oh crap!"

"I know! They make like the cutest couple."

"That's so funny!" Ayumi said.

"Okay, now I really need to go home. Bye."

"Bye!" Kari and Ayumi said at the same time. Kari kept staring at Ino walking while Ayumi was blabbing about her boyfriend Neji. To Kari surprise Ino went straight than left instead of right. Her home was on the right side. So was she lying?

"I have to go." Kari said.

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"Ino went the wrong way, and I think she is seeing someone. I want to be the one who know all gossip, so I am going to see where she is going. Who lives over there anyway?"

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, me, you and Naruto. Why?"

"She is going to see someone over there." Then Kari's stomach growled loudly, "On second thought." Kari sat in one of the chairs, "Give me some ramen!" Ayumi sighed than rolled her eyes.

After Kari was done eating her ramen Kari said good bye to Ayumi.

"Are you still going to figure out where Ino is going?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course." Kari answered.

"Bye." Ayumi said. Kari waved good bye.

Kari first walked to Shikamaru's house. She snuck into his house. There was Shikamaru on the couch. Ino was there. Shikamaru stared at her. He went a grabbed her right arm and pinned her to his wall. He kissed her passionately. He went to pecking her neck.

"Um…Shikamaru?" Kari asked. Shikamaru stopped. But Kari was still pinned.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked back.

"I just wanted to see where Ino was, she went a near here."

"Well she isn't here."

"Thanks…that's all I needed to know." Kari pecked him on the lips, "I have to go." Shikamaru let go of her. Kari walked out. Next on the list…Sasuke.

Kari snuck into Sasuke's home. Witch she knew it was a bad idea to go into an Uchia's home. Sasuke was in his room sleeping. Ino couldn't be here. She stared at Sasuke from his bedroom door. He looked like an angel. Kari walked out.

Next…Naruto.

That is the only place she could be. Once Kari came to Naruto's house. She saw Ino. Naruto pinned Ino to the couch and started kissing her. And she was accepting it. She saw Naruto begging his tongue into Ino's mouth. Kari didn't gasp or it might blow her cover from hiding.

Kari snuck outside of his house cheerfully. She couldn't help it, even if he was cheating on her. Kari knew what no one else knew. What is Ino was making out with him for a long time.

She smiled cheerfully and went to Shikamaru's house.

"Did you find her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah she is with Naruto."

"Doing what?"

"Talking."

Kari was just going to kill Ino's reputation. But she didn't. Some where in her heart was saying, 'She is your best friend don't betray her.' but another was saying, 'Betray her! She made you feel bad so why don't you? She stole your boyfriend.' then the other one sank and said, 'But you stole hers…'. So Kari followed the sweet side to her heart and covered her.

"Good." Shikamaru smirked, "Where were we?"

"I think I know." Kari purred as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Shikamaru pecked her on the lips. Then she leaned even closer to him and started playing with him by giving him slight taps on the lips with hers. Shikamaru went and kissed her with all his force. Both Kari and Shikamaru fell to the ground kissing.

(the next day)

Kari walked to the ramen shop.

"Hey!" Ayumi said with joy. Kari put a huge smile on her face.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Kari leaned closer to her.

"I saw Ino and Naruto making out." Ayumi gasp. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen.

"Here."

"Thanks." Kari had some of her ramen.

"So…what else do you got?"

"Well Sasuke looks so hot when he is sleeping."

"You went to his house."

"Only to see where Ino was."

"So…what did you do after you saw Ino?"

"None of your business."

"Come on."

"Just me and Shikamaru hung out."

"That's it."

"I have to go home." Kari said as she finished her ramen.

"Why?"

"Because. I have to get dress."

Ayumi looked at Kari. Her hair was a nice brown and went to her hips. Her green eyes were perfect like she wore contacts. She wore a brown tank top and white shorts. She had black boots that went to her knees. Kari looked dressed to Ayumi.

"No you don't." Ayumi said, "You look fine."

"Yeah but I want to change this shirt."

"Why? You look nice."

"This is too weird with my hair. I think I will go with a blue."

"That's a good color for you. But how about tan or peach."

"Oh! That's a good color." Then they heard some one coming. Then both looked to see who it was. It was Naruto and Iruka.

"Hey Naruto and Iruka." Ayumi said, "The usual?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled with joy as he went to one of the seats. Iruka sat in another. Ayumi went to the back and got two ramens.

"Hey Naruto…Iruka." Kari said.

"Hey."

"Hi." Iruka said.

"So Naruto…" Kari said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What happened last night?"

"What?"

"Your door was locked." A lie.

"It was?"

"Yeah. But it didn't matter. You want to hang out at my house?"

"Sure."

"So Iruka?"

"Yeah?" Iruka asked.

"How is it going?"

"Okay. You?"

"Fine. Well I am going to go. See you at my house Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Kari walked to her house and changed into a peach colored tank top. There was a knock on her door. She answered it. Naruto was at the door. He went and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Hi." Kari said back.

"What's up."

"Nothing here, you?"

"Same…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much but…" Naruto pinned Kari to her door. He smirked.

Why is he doing this, Kari thought

"Um Naruto…I need to talk to you." Kari said. Naruto let go.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I saw Ino yesterday and she was looking sad. Do you know what happened?"

Naruto was thinking of what happened yesterday…

(Flashback)

Naruto was just done doing the dishes (like he rarely does them). He plopped on the couch then suddenly there was a knock at his door. Naruto answered it. It was Ino.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hey." Ino said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ino pulled Naruto to the couch.

"Listen…you're my friend right?"

"Well um…not really…"

"What!"

"Well you always make fun of me!"

"That's not the point! Now… you wouldn't do anything to hurt me…would you?"

"No." Ino giggled a little bit. Naruto was so confused now.

"Good. Now you know your girlfriend…Kari."

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since she kissed you."

"This afternoon."

"On the lips?"

"No."

"So let me rephrase that…how long has it been since she kissed you on the lips." Naruto thought long and hard about it…how long has it been?

"I would say about…1 month."

"Bingo."

"What?"

"This whole entire month you were waiting for that kiss on the lips. Weren't you?"

"Um…Yeah! I was."

"And she would never give it to you would she?"

"No. No she wouldn't."

"Then take me."

"What?"

"Take me!" Ino pinned Naruto to the couch and started to kiss him. Naruto pushed her over and pinned her to the couch (so he could be on top. Hehe). Then he started kissing her fiercely.

(End flashback)

"No." Naruto said, "I don't know a thing."

"Thanks." Kari said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto lend closer to her. Their lips only a few inches apart. Then the door knocked. Kari and Naruto both sighed.

"I'll get it." Naruto said. Naruto opened the door…it was Ino.

"Hey Ino." Kari said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hey Kari. I didn't know you would be here." Ino said.

"Why did you come?" Naruto leaned closer to Ino so he can whisper in her ear.

"I was going to get that kiss I was looking for." Naruto whispered.

"No you weren't." Ino whispered back.

"Yes I was."

Kari looked at her watch.

"I have to meet up with Sakura to go to the movies." Kari said. Kari went up to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips, "Bye Naruto."

"Bye." Naruto said. Kari walked out the door and Ino shut it. Kari didn't bother looking through that door to see Ino and Naruto making out.

Kari knocked on Shikamaru's door. He answered it.

"Hey babe." Shikamaru said. He pecked her on the lips.

"Hi!" Kari said happily.

Now Kari had to decide. She just didn't want to be a murder for any of the guys. She was thinking of who to stay with. She loved both Naruto and Shikamaru so much.

"Listen…" Kari started to say. She pulled Shikamaru on the couch.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked.

"You would love me no matter what I do-"

"I know what your saying…its okay. You can leave now."

"No. No. That is not what I am saying. But…don't hate me if I say this…do you still love Ino?"

"Yeah…I still do."

"Then don't you want to go back to her?"

"Well some times I do but…"

"I want you to be happy. Do you want me?"

"I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it."

Kari walked back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto was just talking to Ino.

"How much do you love her?" Ino asked.

"A lot…but I love you too." Naruto answered.

"But you love her more then me."

"Yes…I'm sorry Ino."

"Jeez! No I have no one."

Kari opened up the door. Then hugged Ino.

"Ino. I love you!" Kari said. Ino pushed away.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked. Kari went close to Ino's ear. And whispered,

"Go back."

"What?"

"Go back to him." Ino nodded.

"Can I?" Then Kari nodded. Ino went a pecked Naruto's cheek.

"Bye Naruto." Ino said.

"Bye." Naruto said back.

Ino walked out. Kari wanted to shut the door and when she did she thought she heard Ino say,

"Thanks."

Kari sat on the couch next to Naruto.

"Do you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you forgive me." Kari answered.

"What?" Kari kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

"I'm back." Naruto kissed her back.

Now Kari had one person and so did Ino. And both of them where still best friends. But didn't Kari said to Shikamaru to think about it? Well it was too late anyway and Ino would be there now and the both of them would be making out. Life was back to normal and Kari didn't feel like a murder. She smiled at Naruto.

Kari kissed him on the forehead. She loved Naruto very much now. He kissed her on the lips. He smirked. Naruto started playing with her hair. Kari smiled cheerfully. She kissed him back. He smirked even more. Kari smiled back at him. Life seemed perfect again. Even though she still senses something is wrong…


End file.
